Leader and the Ghost(rp)
THIS is an rp Venturian and I made up PLEASE ASK if you want to join( cuz its polite) Plot: Axel the hedgehog comes across a ghost scientist and teams up him when they find out G.U.N is after his research Along the way they meet (insert your fan character they can help or become an antagonist) as they try to stop G.U.N's plan control the rest of Mobius (yes in this rp G.U.N is evil) Participants Axel the Hedgehog(Brudikai222) Enigma the Hedgehog(Venturian Too) Asonja the Hedgehog(Sonicsilva1) Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Shira the Fox(Brudikai222) ACT 1 The Meeting Axel is running through the jungles of his island Nimagi, jumping and ducking branches Suddenly, Axel could sense a strange presence. The presence seems to be living and non-living at the same time. Axel skids to a stop and looks around trying to find out where the energy signature came from. "Whos there?!?!" he says. A dark blue hedgehog stepped out of the shadows and looks at Axel, "Just me. My name is Dr. Enigma, but you can just call me Enigma." He introduced himself. Axel looked at this new hedgehog. "Enigma? weird name what are you doing here in the jungle outsider?" Axel's tone sounded irritated a bit. "you better not be working with Roboitnik!!" "And what if I am?" Said Enigma with a smirk on his face. Based on Axel's tone, he could tell that Axel is prepared to fight if he have to. Suddenly, another black hedgehog slid in between them and pushed up his dark glasses, grunting. "Now is mot the time for a fight." He says, monotone. He looks at Enigma, but not directly. "Do not mind Axel. He's an interesting hedgehog. The name's Asonja, Axel's 'Sidekick'..." Enigma could tell that he hated the nickname. He also seemed a bit on the evil side, but shows no intention on doing any bad deeds. He seemed weak, yet pretending to be strong, which was concerning. This one was a mystery... Letting out a sigh of disbelief, Enigma hoped that he could finally fight for the first time since a long time. "Anyway, G.U.N is after one of my researches, and it will become dangerous if they get their hands on it." Enigma explained to both of them. "I hid the research somewhere on this island." Asonja fixed his glasses again, getting curious. "Research? Why would they of all people be interested in taking your Research? What's so special about it?" His cross necklace glisted in the sudden sunshine. An Overcast was coming. Enigma crossed his arms, he was kinda annoyed of the many questions thrown at him, but he managed to stay calm. "Well, they're planning to build an ultimate weapon, one that could blow up a whole country." He clenched his fists in anger as he say the next sentence. "They're using the Master Emerald as the energy source but they don't know how to 'summon' forth the powers within. That's what my research is for." Asonja took a moment to think. When he was finished, he pushed up his glasses and put his fists together. "Well then, what're we sitting around here for, a picnic? We're gonna get your research back!" Suddenly, a small growl was heard and Asonja clenched a little. "On second thought...can we have some lunch? I'm really hungry..." "We can stop on the way there if the master emerald is involved we have no time to waste!" Axel said as he pushed Asonja by the face. "I say we go to the United Federation right now and kick some butt!!" Asonja rubbed his face, groaning. "That was highly unnecessary..." He mutters as he picked his glasses up from the ground. "With that attitude you had it coming bro." Axel said as he gave a friendly punch to Asonja's arm. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. "I suppose, but still it was unnecessary. Now can we just stop to eat first?! I can eat a horse and will still be hungry..." He went into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a bag of cooked bacon and started eating some of the contents. Axel looked confused. "Y-You keep a bag of bacon in your pocket....?" "Yeah...? Is that a problem?" He eats another piece of bacon. "I'm hungry okay? A hedgehog's gotta eat..." Axel just stays quiet for a while then walks back to the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's base. He just sighs and puts the bag back in his pocket. "Anyway, lets show you our base, Enigma. It's getting dark anyway." He walks back following Axel at about a 2 foot difference. "When you see the base Enigma your gonna be very impressed. I personally picked the secret way of getting to it. Then your gonna meet all our friends. They can be very friendly." Enigma then followed Asonja to this base of theirs, he walks next to Asonja and asked. "What do you two do for a living?" "Well..." Asonja said, thinking. "I dont do much, but Axel's the working hedgehog. He's the leader and does all the work. I however, don't do anything because I hate going out doing thing. But I'm forced to anyway because...Axel's the leader..." Asonja put his hands into his pants pockets, rolling his eyes. Axel's tone turned serious. "Our parents where the first generation of resistance called the Nimagi Freedom Fighters, My mother and father led tons of missions against a man named Robotnik. Everything was going good until a mission went wrong and Robotnik captured Asonja's and a couple other member's parents and put them to death in front of the rest of our tribe. So I'm leading this resistance in their place." Asonja nodded but said nothing else. He was rather quiet and far back from the group. He used to be next to Enigma, but when Axel was talking he moved back 5 feet away from both of them in his own little world. Whatever his world was, it was most likely depressing. "Asonja wake up we're here!!" Axel said as he tries to get Asonja's attention. "Yeah yeah..." He says, obviously annoyed with something. He walks back over to the group, still keeping his distance. Axel walks in and sits down and motioning the others to sit on the chair as well. Everyone sat except Asonja. He still stood, leaning on the chair instead looking relaxed and neutral. He yawned and closed his eyes for a second before taking off his glasses and putting them on the top of his shirt like they were sunglasses. "Cmon sit Asonja." Axel said. He gestured to the seat next to him, but Asonja refused. "I'm fine" He said, his tone rather peeved like he was concerned with something. It's rather rare for him to sound like this, but when it's legit, it's not good. Shira comes from behind Asonja and pushes him into the seat. "If we must enter so do you!!" Axel pulls the lever and they all fall through trap door. He quickly closed his eyes, trying not to scream like a little girl. "AXEEEEL!" He shouted "STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Axel threw his hands up in the air like it was a ride as they fell and finally landed on a pile of pillows at the bottom of the fall. "welcome to the Nimagi Friedn Fighter's base Enigma." Asonja came in last and completely missed the pillows. He fell face first onto the cold hard ground painfully. The rest of his body fell to the ground like a late reaction and he laid there. A mumble could be heard but it was inaudible. "You ok there Asonja? Axel said. More mumbling was heard. Still no translation to it. "im sure he's fine." Axel walks over to the leader's chair which looks like a big throne and sits in it. Asonja puts his hands on the ground and pulls his face out of the concrete ground. His nose was broken, and already bleeding like a waterfall. He holds his glove to it for clarification and sure enough, it was blood. He took his headband off and wiped it off as much as he could. He stands up, and looks to the group. Everyone was already in conversation for the next mission, and he rolls his eyes. His headband became all red from the blood but puts it back on, tightening the knot more than he normally would. "I'm sick of this..." he mutters. "I guess it's about time to switch..." He jumps out toward the exit in the shadows, making a successful exit. No one had noticed he was gone for a while. "Ok first let me introduce Enigma the Hedgehog". Axel Points to Enigma. After 2 hours, Shira had noticed that Asonja was gone, but left a trail of blood. A figure was following them to their base. It followed their trail, until it found the base. Going inside, it sat in a chair, and it triggered it to fall down into the pillows. She took off her hood and looked at the others. "Hello!" The members all stared at this newcomer, some with hostile glares in their eyes. "How did she find us!?" one voice said. "shes Roboniks spy sent to kill us all!!" another said. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" Axel said standing up from his chair. Category:Roleplay